Message communication refers to a mechanism for implementing communication by sending a message. Message communication may be performed between two or more persons. In one example, message communication may be performed between two or more users by establishing a communication group or a communication session. The message communication can be through instant messaging (IM). In another example, the message communication can be through a short message service (SMS).
In a message communication session, there is often a demand for transmitting visual media files between users. For example, the visual media file may be media data that visually transfers information, such as a static image including a picture and a photo, or a dynamic image including a video, a recorded video, or an animated image.